yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippi Osu
About She is a third-year student at Akademi High School. The classroom she attends is Class Cyan, or Class 3-1. Her classmates are Saki Miyu, Sora Sosuke, Default-Chan, and Kirisawa Chaoki. She has a little sister named Hisa Osu. Her best friend is Saki Miyu, her favorite game is "osu!", and her favorite anime is Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Her favorite characters from PMMM are Sayaka Miki and Mami Tomoe. Her OTP is Sayaka x Kyoko. Backstory This is Pippi's story... Early Childhood (Age: 0-5) Pippi was born into a not-so-wealthy family. She had a father , a mother, and an older brother. Sadly, her mother, Peppy Osu, died when Pippi was very young. So her dad created "osu!" and named his username after his deceased wife. He has become very rich since then. Now she has several butlers and maids on top of that. Childhood (Age: 6-12) But of course, being rich alone wasn't satisfactory. In fact, even with two wonderful children, Pippi's father's life was depressing. So he went on countless dates while Pippi and Yuzu (older brother of Pippi) went to school. Pippi's school life wasn't remarkable, and neither was Yuzu's. But one day, the father found THE ONE! A lively girl named Choushi Disukujokki. Green hair in pigtails with pale blue eyes. She was a cutie pie! So the dad married her and they had a child together, named Hisa Osu. Pippi never cared for Choushi. She wanted her real mom back, dammit! So she never cared much for Hisa either. Ever since the marriage, Pippi had played "osu!" to pass the time, not knowing that her father created it, and that the entire concept was her original mother's idea... Junior High (Age: 13-15) The week before starting junior high school, the dad took the family on a vacation to a cruise. Turns out, there was an assassin out to kill the osu family! Only the mother died, though. After that, the dad and Yuzu were stricken with grief. Pippi decided to play the drums to pass the time. She loved it! So fun! She spent her junior high life in the Light Music Club. High School (Age: 16-18) But of course, her life wasn't satisfactory. Doing nothing but playing video games and the drums was boring... And her family was starting to get into debt. This is when Kyubey came in. Pippi's favorite anime happened to be Madoka Magica, so she knew what's up. She knew that the only way she could possibly have a happy life is for her to make a contract. But what to wish for? She knew that the idol industry of Japan would easily get the family back into wealth. So she wished to get a foothold into the idol industry! She was trained by an excellent musician, and became part of a band. She got famous enough that she was able to do stuff on her own! By the time she started high school, her family was one of the richest in Australia. Student by day, Idol by night! So her family moved from Australia to Japan, and Pippi transferred to Akademi High School. She became the first Australian exchange student. Gallery In Yandere Simulator=These are pictures of Pippi in Yandere Simulator. Her school clothes, basically. Pippi Fullbody.jpg|A fullbody picture of Pippi. Pippi-Chan.png|A smaller, clearer picture of Pippi. Pippi Playing.png|Pippi playing "osu!". Pippis butt.png|Pippi's butt. |-|In "osu!" - Idol Design=This is Pippi's old "osu!" design - her Idol Design. In fanon, this doubles as her Puella Magi outfit. Pippi ChibiDesign.png|Her old design, also known as her Idol Design. In YanSim Fanon, this doubles as her Puella Magi outfit. Her soul gem is the circle on her belt. Pippi OldComboBurst.png|This picture was used as the "Combo Burst!" image in "osu!" gameplay, if you use the old default skin. Pippi Idol Shiny.png|This version of her Idol Design was made by Daru, who made the current design of Pippi. Sarumaru made the old version of Pippi. |-|In "osu!" - DJ Design=This is Pippi's current "osu!" design - her DJ Design. Doubles as her casual clothes. Pippi DJ.png|The full-body design of her, made by Daru. Pippi DJ Jump.png|This picture is the current "Combo Burst!" picture that displays when you get a Combo Burst when using the default "osu!" skin. Pippi Site Header.png|The picture of Pippi that is used as the site header. Pippi DJ Sitting.png|The picture that displays when you get a 404 message on the "osu!" website. Fanart Category:Canon Students Category:Females Category:Students Category:Gaming Club